iridescence of love
by Avindara Nirvene
Summary: written for Pinky's Colours Challenge Albus ponders through his love. AlbusxGellert, slight ArianaxGellert. please read and review.
1. red

i r i d e s c e n c e 

_The soul would have no rainbow had the eyes no tears._

**red: **to dearest Kahlia, for being awesomecakes :)

_Love isn't always hearts and chocolates. _

Especially for one Albus Dumbledore.

It isn't giving roses to the one he loves, beautiful red ones – with long stems and their thorns chopped off.

(He always thought roses were hideous things anyway.)

_And it has nothing to do with the fact that Gellert had given Ariana one a few days ago, telling her how sweet and beautiful she was._

He watches a ladybird crawl onto a leaf, noticing that it was actually two, one on top of the other.

(Everyone has found love but him.)

(Even the beetles.)

_fin._

* * *

a/n: written for Pinky's Colours Challenge/thanks Cuba for looking it over.

did you like it? did you hate it? please review and tell me ;)


	2. orange

i r i d e s c e n c e 

_And when it rains on your parade, look up rather than down. Without the rain, there would be no rainbow._

**orange: **to sweetheart Lola, for being such a loyal reviewer :)

_You can't blush orange._

Gellert has the oddest Muggle garments.

Everything – from his hat down to the buckles of his shoes is orange.

Ariana laughs and giggles at this, and Albus quickly shushes her.

"Well?" Gellert begins, "It is time to journey over the lands." He straightens his orange shirt and trousers, tips his hat at Ariana, and beckons at Albus, who quickly holds the door open for him.

(He can't help but notice that Gellert's shoes are reddish-brown, the same shade of auburn as his hair.)

_fin._

* * *

a/n: written for Pinky's Colours Challenge/thanks Cuba for looking it over.

Orange you glad it's over? :) Now review :) please?


	3. yellow

i r i d e s c e n c e 

_Be thou the rainbow in the storms of life. The evening beam that smiles the clouds away, and tints tomorrow with prophetic ray._

**yellow: **to sunny Lola #2, for being soo wonderful :)

_Golden moments are cut off._

It is a sunny day out, and the bells are ringing.

He listens to their chiming, and thinks, _what a beautiful day it is._

He feels Gellert's steady breath against his ears, and his body tingles every time his best friend brushes his hand accidentally across his (he was swinging his arms while walking.)

They arrive at a field of sunflowers, and Albus would like to stay and sit, capture the moment, but Gellert says no, there are things to do and they continue on their journey.

(They go on.)

_fin._

* * *

a/n: written for Pinky's Colours Challenge/thanks Cuba for looking it over.

Yellow? Ya still there? Leave a review! ;)


	4. green

i r i d e s c e n c e

_My heart leaps up when I behold/A rainbow in the sky._

**green: **to optimistic Jenna, for always cheering me up :)

_Cover the green future._

It is for the greater good.

They walk – into grasslands no longer lush but a dry pale green and yellow, past dried tortoise shells and over lifeless bodies.

Albus closes his eyes, and pretends he doesn't see the future, what will become of the world if they discover and put to use the Deathly Hallows. He wants to dream of success, fulfill his promise to take care of his siblings and live happily as a hero.

(Maybe after this is over Gellert would be so happy to wait under the mistletoe.)

_fin._

* * *

a/n: written for Pinky's Colours Challenge/thanks Cuba for looking it over.

Green a review.. ;) (okay, okay - I'll stop with the weird colour-review thing! Just review! XD)


	5. blue

i r i d e s c e n c e

_The only way to see a rainbow is to look through the rain._

**blue: **to adorable Pinky, for coming up with this challenge ;)

_And the rain is blue._

The sea air is salty and Albus tries not to choke while inhaling its brackish taste.

_It is for the greater good, it is for the greater good._

The sky falls in pieces, each the same colour as his eyes – and he watches what used to be the sky darken into something blacker than hell…

He opens his eyes, and sees Gellert fanning him – sending shoots of cold wind from the tip of his wand. He'd fainted from the sea air. "Wait until you smell the ocean," Gellert laughs, and Albus chuckles weakly along.

The real sky is still an azure blue, but grey clouds swirls closer and closer.

_fin._

* * *

a/n: written for Pinky's Colours Challenge/thanks Cuba for looking it over.

review, please? sirius's puppydog eyes, if he has any


	6. pink

i r i d e s c e n c e

_Rainbows apologize for angry skies._

**pink: **to considerate Rachel, for just being plain wonderful ;)

_Pink has a fault._

Gellert passes him a cigarette, and he accepts it. "Tis one of the only things Muggles are good at making," Gellert wrinkles his nose in disgust as a thin stream of magenta smoke comes from between his lips.

"It's cold here," Albus remarks, and with an "Accio" sends mittens flying from his knapsack.

It was all wrong. They were mittens alright, but pink ones – Ariana's. He groans.

"What is it?" Gellert turns to look at him. "Aren't those Ari's?" he inquires. Albus nods in embarrassment, his face slowly turning redder than the accursed mittens.

_He also notices how Gellert's eyes light up and stare at the mittens, taking them in – because they're Ariana's. _

Albus curses under his breath. They stop by a shop on the side and buy a pair of boxing gloves instead. He makes sure they are not pink.

_fin._

* * *

a/n: written for Pinky's Colours Challenge/thanks Cuba for looking it over.

review ;)


	7. white

i r i d e s c e n c e

_Rainbows apologize for angry skies._

**white: **to loverly love, for sharing Ari-love!

_White is uncontaminated beauty._

_Why am I doing this?_ He questions at himself, as they set up tents for rest – near the cold mountains.

_Why? _He asks the moon – it being so beautiful and so pure, surely it'd know something. Gellert is asleep inside his cot – Albus shivers outside, watching the snowflakes dance toward the mountains.

Everything is so clean, so _white – _and he feels impure amongst the background.

_Thankfully, they are returning home the next day._

_fin._

* * *

a/n: written for Pinky's Colours Challenge/thanks Cuba for looking it over.

I'm a good girl, I am! leave a review, cap'n? :)


	8. black

i r i d e s c e n c e

_The moon's turned black; For I love him, and He didn't love back._

**black: **to talented Cayenne, for being soo nice ;)

_Black is regret._

They reach Godric's Hollow by nightfall – and the stars are blinking in the sky, the owls questioning him. _Do you want to do this?_

Albus ignores their call, as they pass the church – a white shadow amongst the black of night.

That night, he dreams of love and engagement rings. But the dream turns dark and the ring he holds out to his lover turns black, smoldering to ashes.

The next day, voices raise, lights flash, and a green one reaches out and takes his sister.

Regret is black.

_fin._

* * *

a/n: written for Pinky's Colours Challenge/thanks Cuba for looking it over.

the penultimate chapter, i believe. :) review please?


	9. indigo

i r i d e s c e n c e

_The horns came riding in like the rainbow masts of silver ships._

**indigo: **for everyone who read and reviewed, a polka dot for you! ;)

_Indigo stars on blue polka dots._

He holds in his hands, ballet shoes – they have been coloured purple with a crayon of Ariana's hand. It is a messy job – there are many parts where the pink satin is still showing, but they are nevertheless a violet colour.

Tears drip off his long nose as he sees his sister's blue polka-dotted umbrella (well, what once _was _an umbrella was now a tattered blue-dotted mess.) In purple crayon, there is a child's drawing of three people, two boys and one girl, holding hands and smiling at the stars.

_If heartbreaks showed, not even the largest magical bandage available would be able to cover his. _

A little girl would smile nevermore.

* * *

a/n: written for Pinky's Colours Challenge/thanks Cuba for looking it over.

last chapter! ;) now, leave a review? :)


End file.
